There's Something Going On
by soHAPPY
Summary: Tim. Deb. Tree Hill's guilty pleasure. R/R!
1. The Discovery

**There's Something Going On**

**Summary: It's sick, nasty and wrong, but how come it feels so right. A couple you'd never guess, but haven't you thought of it! ONE SHOT!**

**Enjoy the Chappie!**

You'd think it was a one time thing or maybe he was drunk, but boy were you wrong. How could everyone figure out though? The relationship was so perfectly masked that it had almost been impossible for anyone to see. But, there's that word, 'almost', because now, everyone knows and everyone is shaken. It only took that one moment to set off a whole train of thoughts, emotions, connections and then suddenly, you have the whole town talking about it the next day.

Well, you want to hear the story? I'll give it to you, but I can't promise you a warming heart in the end. What I can 'almost' promise you is a new experience in the gagging department because I, myself spent some time in that category.

It all started off when I was walking with my friend back to my house, after just coming back from a party. It was a nice, hot summer day that had a cool breeze every now and then to keep your temperature steady. We were passing the basketball court when I spotted a couple in the shadows. They seemed to be having a great time and that they were quite secretive of their relationship.

"Hey, Brooke look." I pointed out the couple for her. She smiled and bent over to my ear to whisper, careful not to disturb the couple.

"Who do you think they are? I can't see them." Brooke asked quietly.

"I don't know. I can't see them either."

"Fine, let's get a closer look." Brooke grabbed my hand and we traveled to the picnic tables, crouching down so they wouldn't see us.

"Brooke, I don't think we should be invading. They might not want anyone to know."

"Don't worry, Peyt, it's not like we're going to tell anyone." She started to stand up just a bit, trying to get a better look at the two lovebirds.

"Oh I know we're not, but you are." I folded my arms and she giggled softly.

"You know me too well." She smiled my way and I couldn't help but grin back and get a closer look myself.

"What happened to 'I don't think we should invade'?" She smirked.

"Well, if you're still going through with it, I mine as well have a good look too." I shrugged, not knowing about what I was about to witness. If I had known, I would already be across the country or world from this point.

"Hey, they're coming out. She dropped something." Brooke started patting my shoulder, as I was not paying attention so much. How she found this stuff interesting, I'll never know. Out of curiosity though, I beamed straight off only to catch a small trace of blond hair.

"Okay, so how many blondes are there at school?" Brooke asked me and I just rolled my eyes.

"How should I know?"

"Well, you're blonde, don't you have a club or something?" She smirked and I playfully punched her in the arm.

"Let's just see who the goddamn couple is and go to my house already. We shouldn't be afraid just to see a couple of faces." I pulled her arm and we stood up.

"Oh, I'm starting to like this new adventurous Peyton." She grinned and we walked into the shadow and saw the couple. Well, actually Brooke pulled the couple out with her hands and they came into the light.

I cupped my hand over my mouth in shock and Brooke gave that 'what the fuck is going on?' look, which turned into gagging expression. It was either the alcohol that did a number on her or the couple in front of us because she threw up after that. I didn't do that till I came home and started having a picture imprinted into my brain. Gah, I still can't get those rough images out of my head.

"We can explain...."

"Please don't.... just uh....God, how long?" Brooke finally mustered up to ask the question that lingered in both our heads.

"Since auction night." The blonde lady replied in a stiffly fashion. I didn't know whether to run or ask questions then run, but I guess I didn't have to choose because Brooke was filling in for my part.

"And you've been hiding it ever since?" Brooke asked and the brown haired man nodded timidly. And with that, Brooke fainted.

"Oh god." My eyes widened, not because I was scared, but because I would have to drag her home. Brooke always had a collapsing time and this was it.

"Leave. You should be so lucky Brooke collapsed or else she would be asking you lots of questions." I raised my brows and sighed.

"So you're not going to-" I cut 'her' off.

"No, but I can't promise that Brooke won't." With that they left, and actually gave me ride. That was the most awkward thing ever. The nastiest thing was that Brooke and I actually saw them kiss when we revealed them.

I entered my house and how I dragged her up the steps into my bed is still a mystery Guess I had a lot of strength. But anyway, back to the story. For once in Brooke's life, she was silent about this piece of gossip. We both were. Sometime we'd sit in my room and we'd just look at each other with these confused faces. We wouldn't even talk about t. We didn't have to because we knew what the other was thinking.

So, how did this get out? Brooke overloaded with anxiety and stress. People would always ask why 'he' was late for basketball, who was 'her' date, why 'he' never came to parties anymore, why 'she' cancelled a lot of her trips, and how 'they' got 'stuck' in the janitor's closet. So, Brooke said it. No, she exclaimed it.

"ARE YOU BLIND? TIM AND DEB ARE TOGETHER!"

**Okay, I don't know why. This just popped into my head.... Yeah... so okay... yeah, whatever! Don't sue me if you hate it!**

**SoHaPPy**


	2. The Proposal

**Something's Going On –Part 2**

**I decided to do a part 2….. let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**Summary: A couple that no one ever saw coming: Tim and Deb. See how Nathan and surprisingly, Brooke and Peyton take the news. However, that's not all this couple have to say....... **

**Part 2: The Proposal**

I examined them at the grocery store. They were laughing in a corner and shared just a few kisses, not anything major like before. I felt really bad for them; hiding from the world because everyone had disapproved. Brooke and I finally spoke about the topic and she's quite okay with it. She said she had to get it out of her system….something about it not being healthy. But, God, who would have thought: Tim Smith and Deb Scott.

I took another look, grabbed a cereal box, took another look, put the cereal box back, took another look and then…. I took another look. I couldn't help it. I was just so curious. How did this happen? What was going on? How did they feel? I wanted to know. I have never been so curious about this kind of stuff. Like I said before, this is Brooke's territory……. look's like I just entered it. I took one last look, but they weren't there anymore.

"Peyton." Someone said behind me and I jumped, startled by the voice. I recognized it to be Deb's.

"Yes, Mrs. Smith.. I mean Scott. Yes, Mrs. Scott…. Or not." I said nervously, tucking some of my curly hair behind my ear.

"Uh, yeah. Deb is just fine with me. Anyway, I, well actually, we just wanted to say thank-you for being really kind to us. We appreciate the letter Brooke and you sent. It really moved us and gave us a better perspective on our relationship. That's why we decided to….." She smiled at Tim.

"-get married." Tim smiled and I coughed. It wasn't like that time I fake coughed in front of Lucas and Brooke. It was real. Actually, it was kind of pathetic seeing as I choked on my own saliva. However, that is not the point.

"Wow! That's great." I put on a grin.

"You hate the idea, don't you?" Deb asked, with a sigh.

"No way. If that is the way you feel, than I think its right. I'm just a little surprised. Wow, how will everyone react to this?" I asked myself and that's when they both breathed out together. Hmmm…. Looks like they had something up their sleeve.

"Well, we were hoping you could help us with that." Tim raised his eyebrows, putting his arm around Deb.

"Um, well what exactly do you want me to do?" I questioned, clapping my hands together. I tend to act like an idiot when I'm nervous. Hmmm…. When Nathan and I were together, he said I looked cute when I was an idiot….. Oh my god! Nathan!

"Well, after finding out, my parents said yes, but they threw me out and said they would not come to my wedding. So, we need witnesses….. a best man and you… for a maid of honor…. So will ya?" Even though he wasn't really pleading I could see so much sadness and hope for these two that I couldn't say no. I mean, Tim just got kicked out of his family for Deb.

"Sure, but who's going to be the best man?"

"One of the guys from the basketball team." Tim said, but Deb looked surprised.

"Honey, I don't think that's-"

"With all do respect, I think it would be a good idea to put Nathan as the best man……" I responded and they both put a look of horror on their faces. "Well, think about it, you got mad when Nathan and Haley married, but you're marrying Tim, one of Nathan's best friends. Maybe, this is a time of consoling and forgiveness."

"I know my son and he won't be very happy."

"Yeah, he won't even talk to me anymore."

"I know your son and friend too, more ways than you know…… just let me talk to him." I smiled.

"Are you sure? I think I should-" I interrupted Deb. I could sense so much doubt and fright in her voice.

"You can talk to him after, but right now, I think it's best if I do it…. But, I just need to know one thing: from now on, will respect Nathan's marriage after all this?" I directed the question to Deb.

Deb looked perplexed at my question, but she nonetheless answered, "Well, I think with time, I could learn to-"

"That's not a good enough answer Deb. Will you or will you not?" I asked sternly.

"Seeing on what I have been doing behind his back, yes. Yes, I will respect Nathan's marriage." Deb replied uncertainly, but it was clear that she would remain true to her response.

"Good…. Because that's what's going to make this work. Anyway, I'll be off."

"The wedding's on Friday and thank-you, again." Tim waved.

"No problem…….I'll be there." I smiled and walked out of the store. Next stop: Nathan's.

I hopped into my car, drilled the keys in, pulled the gear on drive and pushed the pedal. I couldn't help but think what I was getting myself into. What was I going to say to Nathan? So, I started to practice. Sad? I know.

"Hey, Nate. Sorry about not telling you….. Oh, and just wanted you to know, Tim and your mom are getting married………. Wow, that sounds great." I said sarcastically. If I said it like that, I think he would explode.

I passed by the Rivercourt to see Nathan and Lucas. Lucas was leaving and Nathan was just getting into his car. I parked my car beside him and he rolled his eyes and was about to walk in his car, but for the first time in my life, I was a little too fast for the b-ball guy.

"Please, Nathan. Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure, let's talk about why you never told me. How could you keep something like that from me?!" He slammed his car door.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sure Brooke's really sorry too….. actually, she doesn't even know that you're-ah, that's not the point! Nathan, I was just as shocked and…….. somewhat…….um, disturbed when I heard and saw this. In fact, Brooke and I never spoke of it until her little outburst in the gym. I wanted to tell you, but something told me not to…….. Deb told me not to and I know that even if she said that, I still should have told you and I'm sorry." I sighed, scratching my head. "I've learned my lesson."

"Hmmm, well, now something is telling me that's not all." He sighed.

"That something is also right……. See I've learned my lesson which is why I'm going to tell you…………………." I tried to cough up the words but nothing was coming out.

"Uh…… are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, it's just….. TimandDebaregettingmarried." I said really fast.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"TimandDebaregettingmarried." I said again.

"What?" He said again.

"TIM AND DEB ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"WHAT?!" He screamed. Damn, I should have lowered the tone down a bit or two.

"You're joking," He said dropping the ball. His eyes widened and suddenly, I felt stuffy, like I could breathe, but at the same time, the air felt like it just got colder.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not joking….That's not all too…" I sighed.

"What? She's pregnant?" He asked, saying it as if it couldn't get any worse.

"No, I kind of suggested you to be the best man." I squeaked.

"What? Why?" With the expression written on Nathan's face, it was clearly evident to see that he was even more shocked.

"Look, I don't want to push you into this, Nate, because God knows how much you've been through this year. I just thought that you being the best man would be a good idea because it could give you a chance to tie up loose ends with your mom and maybe, you could show Tim around in the married life. Tim and your mom really need you right now. Without you, Tim has nobody and if you want to know how much he sacrificed for this marriage, just go to his house and you'll know. He's in the same situation as you and Haley, except his parents aren't even trying to reach out, help or reconcile with him." I tried reasoning.

"I don't know…… But, the way I see it is, if she wasn't there for me, than why should I be there for her?" He sat down on a bench

"Fine, then don't do it for her, do it for Tim. Tim has been by your side since forever, even when you got married." I breathed out, "…. But I just want you to know that, Deb has willingly accepted your marriage. I know that may not seem like a lot right now, seeing the circumstances, but I just thought you'd like to know……. Well, I'm going to leave, so you can think….. meet me here tomorrow with your decision around 10 a.m." I walked away.

"I don't know if I can do this though. It's just my mom….You know how it's like, Peyt." He replied, but he just didn't get it. I turned my heel and walked back to him. I was not done with this Scott boy.

"No, I don't know how it's like because the last time I saw my mom she was dead." I folded my arms and continued, "But, you're in luck because your mom isn't. I mean, you were the one who wanted your mom to respect and accept your marriage and now, you're getting what you want, but you're justpushing it away? Giving petty excuses to be mad at her?What the hell is wrong with you?! And God damn it, Nate. I may not be the one to talk about friendship, but Tim has been the greatest friend to you and you're just going to stand there and not support him? If your best friend is not enough motivation to do this than, fuck, I don't know what is. Tim is not the same goofy guy we've always thought he was. You should have seen him. He was so compassionate, kind and serious……… He was you." As I was about to leave I spoke out, "You're right Nathan, because I really just don't understand...... Tomorrow. 10 a.m. if you accept, you're here, but if you don't, just don't even bother showing up because I really don't want to hear anymore of your lameass excuses." Finally, I exited.

I had never cussed or ranted so much altogether. I didn't mean to be so abrasive. It's just, Tim was such a good guy and Deb was so willing and what he said and what's been happening....... I just couldn't hold it in my system any longer, soIcracked. I may have thoughtDeb was a bit of a bitch in the past because of Nathan and Haley's wedding, but now, I could see that this wedding was going to changeher forthe better.

I know love. It changes people. It changed Nathan and I can clearly see that it has changed Tim and Deb. The way they kissed and the way they smiled, it was like Lucas and I. That's whyI know this was going to change them. Of course, there are some bad consequences, but love conquers all. That's what's so good about it. It's pure, it's unconditional, and it's what Tim and Deb have become together.

__

WOWEE! Ain't that a weird thing? Sorry about the major Nathan bashing, but I couldn't just let him say "yes" and than the wedding happens. I had to spill a little drama into it. A story is not a story without some drama. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I hope you have enjoyed the story and I can't wait to write the last or second last part, judging on how I will settle things. Thanks again!

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**SoHaPPy **_


End file.
